bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Enji Todoroki
in }} |romaji= Todoroki Enji |alias= |birthday= August 8 |age= 45 (First Appearance) 46 (Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Male |height= 195 cm (6' 4¾") |weight= 118 kg |hair= Red |eye= Turquoise |bloodtype= AB |quirk= Hellflame |status= Alive |birthplace= Near Shizouka Prefecture |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |teams= Hideout Raid Team |family= Rei Todoroki (Wife) Fuyumi Todoroki (Daughter) Natsuo Todoroki (Son) Shoto Todoroki (Son) Unnamed Son |debut= Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) |debutanime= Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 17 |voice= Tetsu Inada |eng voice=Patrick Seitz |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |''Todoroki Enji''}}, also known as , is the Pro Hero with the highest tally of resolved cases in history and the father of Shoto Todoroki. Following All Might's retirement, he temporarily took the latter's place as the No. 1 Hero after being the No. 2 Hero for a very long time and after the latest JP Hero Billboards Chart announcement, officially became the No. 1 Hero. Appearance Enji is a tall man with a muscular physique. He has short and spiky, red hair with turquoise eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire, but when he turns off his flames on his face voluntarily, his stubble shows. Endeavor's Hero Costume is comprised of a navy blue bodysuit with flames streaming across his chest, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a make-shift domino mask, and his boots appear to be made of flames as well. He sports white bracers styled in a cage pattern and a black belt with a white pouch attached to the side. After officially becoming the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor's costume has been upgraded. His bracers have been redesigned to look more sharp and armor-like, and they now completely encase his arms. On the back of his hands, are grill hand guards which have a set of holes to flush a torrent of flames out the back of his hands if needed, & his fingers are exposed from the base knuckles. His bodysuit now has large stripes running across his torso, which are completely engulfed in his flames. Endeavor also added shoulder pads and a new belt, which appear to be made of the same material as his bracers. His belt is a stylized kanji for . As of Chapter 188, Endeavor lost his left eye in his battle against High-End. Gallery Endeavor.png|Endeavor in the manga. Personality Enji has been described by his son as a prideful and ambitious man driven by his goal to surpass All Might. His desire to surpass the number one hero has driven him in family matters too, having "created" his children in hopes of having an offspring that could surpass All Might. This drive has followed him his entire life, and repeated failure has plagued him from a young age. He had no interest in the title or the fame of the position, instead wanting to have earned it on merit and ability. This divide in ability and ambition influenced his adult life and decisions regarding his family. Some signs of regret are shown when he contemplates on how his ambition drove his family life into pressure and abuse. Even so, he constantly pushes Shoto to try and surpass both himself and All Might so he can achieve his own goal of becoming the best. This ambition can be seen in how he ignores the rest of his children and focuses only on Shoto while preventing him from interacting with his siblings. He appeared proud of Shouto when he used his flame side during the U.A. Sports Festival, and when he chose Endeavor's agency for workplace training. Enji has a bad temper which has been demonstrated on several occasions such as when he saw All Might's true form and shouted in rage at the number 1 hero for hiding such a state, angered that his lifelong goal seemed so pitiful. This was shown again after All Might was forced into retirement and Endeavor would be given the No. 1 spot by default he destroyed his training hall, furious he was being put into the no. 1 spot without having earned it. Then storming off and demanding Hawks foot the bill for the meal they shared. after believing he had wasted his time . Endeavor's behavior does not go unnoticed by the public, his dismissive and aggressive behavior a selling point to his fans. While he is a hero and possesses an amount of supporters, there are those in the public who recognize his less charismatic nature and comparing him to All Might brings doubt to the position of No. 1. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. Despite this, his competence at solving crimes and defeating villains is unquestioned, with Endeavor having dedicated his life to studying and training to attain the top spot of the Hero rankings. During Shoto's retake of the Hero License exam, Endeavor asks All Might for advice on what it means to be a Symbol of Peace, showing a rather calm expression towards the former No.1 Hero instead of dismissing him and his advice as usual. After hearing All Might's response, Endeavor accepts this information, and resolves to work towards that ideal. After Shoto gets his hero license, Endeavor tells him how he is proud of his son and vows to become a proper father and a better hero, much to Shoto's happiness. He is also shown to be more respectful of Shoto's boundaries, having backed down from physical contact after Shoto knocked him away. During the Hero Ranking Ceremony Endeavor is shown to be more dedicated to the goal of becoming worthy of the No. 1 rank and the new symbol of peace. History Enji desired to be the top hero and dedicated most of his life to it. However, All Might was always the most popular hero and eventually Enji realized the gap was way too big and began to hold a sense of fear and begrudging respect towards the latter. Out of spite and envy for All Might's Hero ranking, Enji bought out Rei's family in order to get his hands on her Quirk. Forcing her into a Quirk Marriage, Enji attempted to conceive and raise a child with a combination of their Quirks that would be strong enough to usurp All Might. After having several other children, Enji eventually found his "masterpiece" in Shoto. When Shoto was five years old, Enji began training him to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. Enji's wife tried to defend Shoto, saying that he is too young but Enji refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way. Enji also prevented Shoto from interacting with his older brothers and sister. After his wife threw boiling water over Shoto, Enji had her admitted to a mental hospital. Years later Endeavor attended a meeting with other Pro Heroes and the Police Force to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. The officer explained that the people in question were more of victims than villains. Endeavor argued that any public use of a quirk is illegal and that they should treat them as villains and let the police investigate the backgrounds of future captures. He said this is the only way to protect the innocent while not risking themselves through hesitating every time they see a new enemy. All Might, who was not present, had his reply to the problem delivered by Naomasa Tsukauchi. He stated that he would assess the situation at the scene more carefully because as heroes they must not bring harm to innocent citizens. This was in direct opposition to Endeavor's answer, greatly angering him. After the meeting ended, Suicide Bomb attacked the police station. Endeavor, still fuming over what had just transpired, decided he was going to incinerate the villain. However, the villain's quirk would have had a volatile react to Endeavor's quick. The incident was then taken care of by Eraserhead and Midnight. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Endeavor's photo is posted a billboard screen when Pro Heroes unite to fight a giant enemy. He is later seen in a television ad for U.A. High School. He is first mentioned in a list of notable U.A. alumni. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Endeavor comes up in a conversation between fans about how his son is participating in the U.A. Sports Festival. Shoto mentions Endeavor as his "old man" when he wishes to display his ice power on stronger foes than the giant robot villains. When the Cavalry Battle begins, Endeavor watches furiously from the bleachers as Shoto tells his team he never uses his left side in combat. Endeavor continues watching the Sports Festival while Shoto and his team battle Team Midoriya for the ten million points that would win the Cavalry Battle. He notes that Izuku Midoriya is exploiting Shoto's weakness by keeping to his lest side, and says Shoto is foolish for allowing his opponent to do so. During the intermission following the Cavalry battle, All Might greets Endeavor in a stairwell. All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and he wants to catch up. Endeavor angrily tells him to get lost and to stop acting like old friends. As Endeavor leaves, All Might says that Shoto was able to perform well using half his power and asks for advice on how to raise the next generation of heroes. Endeavor dismisses his request and states Shoto a hero that surpasses All Might and even though he is going through his rebellious phase. He walks away after disconcerting All Might by saying it is the reason he "created" Shoto. Prior to the final round, Endeavor confronts Shoto before his match with Hanta Sero. He berates his son, telling Shoto that he could have easily taken first in the first and second rounds of the festival had he used his flames. Endeavor reminds Shoto that his purpose is to surpass All Might and that unlike his siblings, Shoto is his greatest masterpiece. This only angers Shoto, who replies that he will not give Endeavor the satisfaction and only use his mother's Quirk. As Shoto excuses himself, Endeavor tells him that even if that works for the festival Shoto will eventually find the limits of that power. Endeavor encounters Izuku on his way to face Shoto in the second round of the finals. He tells Izuku he was impressed with his performance against "the brainwashing guy" and notes his Quirk is similar to All Might's. As Izuku tries to excuse himself, Endeavor tells him Shoto has a duty to usurp All Might and this next match will prove to be an excellent benchmark. He asks Izuku to hit Shoto hard, and to do his best not to disgrace either of them. He apologizes for interrupting Izuku and prepares to leave, but is halted when Izuku states he is not All Might. Izuku goes on to say that Shoto may be his son, but he is not Endeavor. Endeavor is slightly annoyed, and goes to the tournament arena to watch the match. Once Shoto finally ignites his flames during his battle with Izuku, Endeavor explodes with wicked excitement and satisfaction. He is ecstatic to see his son has decided to use his left side and approaches the edge of the stands, shouting, proudly that Shoto will fulfill his ambitions. Afterwards, Endeavor meets Shoto in the corridor. He tells Shoto that he needs to gain more control of his fire, and that he is proud of him for using it at all. Endeavor goes on to say that after he graduates, he will allow Shoto to work alongside him. However, Shoto says that he cannot change so easily and has not rescinded his disavowal of him. Shoto states that the only reason he used his fire power was because for a split second he completely forgot about Endeavor, and then walks away saying that perhaps he no longer needs his father. Endeavor watches begrudgingly as Shoto defeats Iida using only his ice, pondering why Shoto feels the need to keep holding back. Vs. Hero Killer Arc For the draft following the U.A. Sports Festival, Endeavor sends Shoto an internship opportunity at his agency. Shoto notices his father's name among his offers. Endeavor is pleasantly when Shoto actually chooses his agency to intern with during the week following the festival. He questions if Shoto has finally decided to follow him, but his son refutes that and states he will make his own path. Endeavor immediately directs Shoto to get ready to leave so he can show him what it means to be a hero. They travel to Hosu, Tokyo in hopes of finding Hero Killer: Stain. When chaos erupts in the city, Endeavor instructs Shoto and his sidekicks to follow him into battle. Shoto stops after receiving a message on his phone, prompting Endeavor to yell at him. Even so, Shoto leaves and asks Endeavor to send heroes to a specific location after he has handled the situation. Endeavor eventually happens upon Gran Torino fighting against a Nomu. He claims that he will handle the creature himself but is surprised when his initial attack does not instantly KO it. The Nomu uses its Quirk to shoot flames back at Endeavor, but he is unimpressed. Gran Torino warns Endeavor that Nomu may have multiple Quirks, and takes it upon himself to defeat it. Endeavor is impressed with the old man, and asks him to go to the location Shoto gave him earlier. Gran Torino says that they should restrain the Nomu and aid the other heroes, but Endeavor states that he alone will be sufficient. As the situation with another Nomu fighting against the Pros worsens, Endeavor arrives to save them. He punches away Nomu and breaks its arm before it crushes a female pro. He notices the Nomu has super regenerative abilities and decides to burn away its head to defeat it in their next scuffle, stating that incinerated cells cannot regenerate. The third Nomu flies away with a hero in its talons, prompting Endeavor to tell the other pros to go to where Shoto is so he can chase it himself. Endeavor manages to injure the winged Nomu using his Quirks various applications, including scaling a wall and creating a flaming spear to pierce its head. It drops the hero, but continues to flee. Endeavor chases the Nomu until he arrives to a scene where Stain has just killed it. Recognizing the Hero Killer, Endeavor challenges him, but Gran Torino pleads for him to wait as Stain still has Izuku hostage. Stain's mask falls off and he yells that Endeavor is another false hero. Stain goes on to state that only All Might will kill him, and releases a malefic aura that makes even Endeavor take a step back. After Stain suddenly stops, Endeavor notes that he has lost consciousness. In the aftermath of the incident in Hosu City, Endeavor is given all the credit for Stain's defeat. So Shoto and the others would avoid punishment for using their Quirks illegally to fight the Hero Killer. Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki Bakugo is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Endeavor is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. At the Police Station, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Toshinori are present along with a large number of other Pro Heroes and are ready to begin the strategy meeting. Before the infiltration begins, Endeavor complains that he must help solve U.A.'s problems and notes that he has other things to do. However, Best Jeanist remarks that they would have helped since they are alumni of U.A.. The infiltration begins and Endeavor along with the Police Force and the Pro Heroes stand in front of the League of Villains' hideout, preparing to storm the place. After All Might, Kamui Woods and Gran Torino infiltrate and apprehend the League of Villains, Endeavor and Naomasa form a parameter around the hideout. Suddenly, dozens of Noumus begin appearing around the hideout; Endeavor along with Naomasa and the Police Force begin fighting the Nomus. Endeavor and the Police Force manage to defeat multiple Nomus. All Might appears from the hideout and tells Endeavor to take care of things as he goes off to find Tomura and the League of Villains. Endeavor along with Edgeshot and Kamui Woods head towards All Might's location after defeating apprehending the Noumus. Endeavor reaches the location and launches his flames strike at All For One, but All For One uses his blast wave attack to swat away the flames with ease. Endeavor is flabbergasted with All Might's appearance. All For One is surprised that the dozens of Nomus he sent were dispatched with haste even though they were mediocre and should have not taken Endeavor's No. 2 rank so lightly. Endeavor is infuriated at All Might's abysmal appearance and begins remembering that he devoted most of his life to surpass him, but eventually realized that the gap between them was far too great and began to fear yet begrudgingly respect All Might's muscular form. Annoyed with Endeavor and the other Pro Heroes' interference, All For One prepares his blast wave attack again. However, Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed to attack, but All For One dodges the attack. Edgeshot and Endeavor attack All For One. Growing tired with the sentimental talk, All For One blasts Endeavor and Edge Shot back so that he can deal with All Might. After All For One's defeat, Endeavor and All Might watch as All For One is placed in the iron maiden. With All For One imprisoned. Endeavor returns home and goes to the training hall. Enraged that he will have to become the Number One Hero now that All Might is out of commission, Endeavor destroys the training hall in a fit of rage, unable to accept the position of Number One Hero as he feels that he did not earn it nor is he worthy enough. Remedial Course Arc During the Second Provisional Hero License Training Exam, Endeavor furiously enters, thanking All Might for looking after Shoto. He then demands to have a proper chat with All Might. Endeavor along with All Might and Present Mic enter the room where the training was being held, and Endeavor shouts Shoto's name to encourage him and gains the attention of everyone there. Everyone in the room were merely curious as to why he was there, but they grew ecstatic upon noticing All Might with him. Endeavor asks the former Number One Hero what the Symbol Of Peace is, telling him about how he became the Number Two Hero at the young age of 20 but immediately knew he would never beat All Might, which is why he entrusted everything with Shoto. In response, All Might states that he always believed that the country needed a symbol to be their beacon of light, and in doing so he ignored the people around him, such as his former sidekick. All Might tells Endeavor that he knows his struggle of filling in his spot as the Number One Hero and tells him he does not need to follow in his footsteps to become the same symbol but find his own way of doing things instead. Pro Hero Arc It is time for the broadcast of the JP Hero Billboard Chart; this announcement is being held at Kamino for its importance and is special for the fact that All Might will not be on the chart for the first time as well as the top ten Heroes themselves appearing on stage for the presentation of their rankings. The new Number One Hero is revealed to be the same Hero who temporarily received the ranking; it is none other than the Flame Hero Endeavor who is wearing a new Hero costume. While speaking, the new Number Two Hero, Hawks, asks Endeavor what it is like to be the Number One Hero, but receives a glare from the Flame Hero. Remembering what All Might advised him, Endeavor says one thing; to just watch him. This surprises the Heroes in the stadium as Hawks claps. Back stage, an angry Endeavor confronts Hawks and is not too pleased with his behavior. Hawks convinces Endeavor that he was simply trying to make an impact so that Endeavor could look better. Hawks reveals that he was never an All Might fan and never wanted to be like him but his retirement was a big shock to him. Hawks believes that society does not need an icon Hero like All Might but a leader with a mental fortitude to support them all, believing that Endeavor has such a quality and is impressed by him. Although he is not able to tell if Hawks is being truthful, sarcastic or mocking him, Endeavor wonders why Hawks does not become this leader, to which Hawks admits that he would rather be lower in the rankings so that he would have more freedom. Unimpressed with Hawks' immaturity, Endeavor bluntly states his displeasure for Hawks and ends their conversation, telling him to apologize to everyone else. As Endeavor walks away, Hawks tells Endeavor the reason he wanted to talk to him; in his area the number of concerning sightings has been making him worry and would like to team up with the Number 1 Hero. These sighting have to do with Nomus, which catches Endeavor's attention. While walking the streets, a villain is struck down by Hawks' black feathers. As he struck down Teruo, Hawks' is telling Endeavor about a restaurant to eat at so that they can discuss business. A dog is about to get run over by a truck but Hawks' black feathers carries the dog to safety, all the while Hawks is busy occupied with his talk with Endeavor. Soon, the public takes note of Hawks' rare appearance and some of them take photos with him while Endeavor nonchalantly stands by. The people take notice of Endeavor but are reluctant to make contact with him; one kid bets his friend to ask for Endeavor's autograph. Seeing this, Endeavor welcomes this and allows the kid to approach him. However, the kid is taken aback by Endeavor's new attitude and believes that him being a gruff and angry Hero suited him better and shies away as his friend apologizes for him, while the event leaves Endeavor confused. At the Umai Building, Hawks tells Endeavor that after U.A's Sports Festival he sent an offer to his son Shoto. However, Hawks is happy that Fumikage was the one who ended up coming since Shoto failed the Provisional Hero License Exam and having that would have ruined his image, much to Endeavor's anger who finds it strange that Hawks has knowledge of that despite not being a U.A graduate. Having had enough of the useless talk, Endeavor wants to know about the rumors Hawks has been hearing. Hawks knows that the League of Villains puppets, the modified humans called Nomus, were stored in a facility in Kamino Ward but after they were captured along with All For One they have rarely appeared. However, Hawks isn't able to confirm that the rumors are true, which infuriates Endeavor who tries to leave. Hawks informs Endeavor that the rumors isn't just in his area but the entire country as he has heard it from wives gossiping or school children chatting on the way home. Hawks secretly launched an investigation with the Police Force but they came up dry and after investigating himself by flying throughout the country, all he heard of was rumors. Although never managing to find proof, Hawks, after hearing that everyone knows about Nomus, believes that someone is going around spreading these rumors to propagate the public and knows this to be true because the villain they encountered on the way was influenced by a reprinting of Destro's autobiography. Hawks desires for Endeavor to become a leader that can lay these rumors to rest and tell the populace to take it easy. Hawks wants to live in an ideal world where all Heroes can take leisure in their work without ever stressing out, wanting Heroes to have more free time. Suddenly, Hawks and Endeavor notice that something is flying to them; it is the intelligent Nomu, High-End, who is flying towards them. The waitress comes in as Hawks protects her and Endeavor tells the Number Two Hero to evacuate the building. High End smashes in and asks which of them is the strongest. Endeavor notes that the rumors were true and is glad that this was well timed. High-End prepares to attack but Endeavor takes the initiative first by attacking with Brilliant Scorching Fist: Jet Burn, a blast of fire that sends High End out of the building and damages it. Endeavor takes flight by propelling himself in the air with his fire. Endeavor plans to show the Nomu what is means to be the Number One Hero. Endeavor continues to face off against High-End while Hawks is surprised that Endeavor can fly to which Endeavor considers it "not falling" and warns him to not underestimate the Nomu they are facing. When High-End starts regenerating, Endeavor sees that High-End possesses a regeneration Quirk similar to other black Nomus while the white Nomus don't have any special Quirks and assumes that the black Nomus are high quality Nomus with many powerful Quirks. Endeavor deduces High-End to be special among the black Nomus since it can speak. Resolving to capture Nomu alive for interrogation, Endeavor uses Brilliant Scorching Fist: Hell Spider, launching five streams of fire from his finger tips. Although two fire streams hit High-End, it doesn't stop its advance and lunges into Endeavor, plunging Endeavor into the building with great force and sends him to the other side of it. Endeavor releases a great flare of fire that burns High End's arm, causing it to release Endeavor from its grip. Suddenly, High-End's arm regenerates immediately and grabs hold of Endeavor once again and proceeds to smash him across the building. High-End sends Endeavor out of the building. Endeavor gets a hold of himself and takes note of High-End prowess. Due to High-End smashing Endeavor across the building, the top half of the building begins collapsing. Hawks uses his Quirk, Mighty Wings which allows him to control and manipulate strong and flexible feathers, to get all the injured civilians out of the building first. As Hawks' feathers begin delivering the injured down to safety, Hawks himself joins the fight and launches three feathers at High End which successfully strikes its arm. Endeavor uses an advanced version of Brilliant Scorching Fist: Hell Spider and strikes High End with multiple fire streams which cuts up its body. Hawks wonders if Endeavor's move is his strongest to which Endeavor comments about it not even being close. The cut up High-End begins regenerating and comments on the fight being interesting. Quirk and Abilities thumb|220px|Endeavor generating flames. : Enji's Quirk allows him to produce and manipulate fire at will. His pyrokinetic abilities give him a wide arrange of ways to use it. He appears to be immune to other flames, and can easily control the shape and temperature of the blaze as well. Super Moves * : This attack allows Endeavor to shoot a blast of fire at his desired target. This attack is quite powerful, as it damaged High-End, and sent him flying out of the building. * : This attack allows Endeavor to send out long, thin blasts of fire out of the tips of his fingers which he can use to cut through his target. He able to slice the top half of a skyscraper into many pieces using this attack. *'Prominence Burn': This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of fire from his entire vbody that is able to vaporize his target. Keen Intellect: Enji has extraordinary intelligence, having used it to tally up the most resolved criminal cases in history. He has very keen deductive skills, shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk and that stacked up to All Might's after only seeing it used briefly. In combat, he was able to swiftly decide that the best course of action would be to carbonize Nomu's cells in order to prevent regeneration. Enhanced Strength: Enji possesses incredible physical strength, enough so to break apart Nomu's arm with only one punch. Overall Abilities: Endeavor was ranked second of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 1 after All Might's retirement. As he is ranked very highly, Endeavor is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Endeavor is able to take on and defeat several Nomus without sustaining any damage, for which he is praised by the likes of even All For One, Japan's most powerful villain. During his fight with High-End, he is able to damage and outmaneuver the creature, overwhelming him in combat despite having the physical disadvantage. Battles Vs. Hero Killer Arc *Gran Torino & Endeavor vs. Nomu: Win Pro Hero Arc * Endeavor & Hawks vs. High-End Relationships Family Shoto Todoroki Enji is Shoto's father. Their relationship is poor: Shoto grew up experiencing his father's abuse not only towards him but also his mother. As explained during the Sports Festival, Enji regards Shoto merely as a tool to surpass All Might, seemingly because Shoto possesses a perfect mix of both his parents' quirks, something his other children do not. As a result, Enji put Shoto through ruthless "training" which caused Shoto a severe degree of physical and emotional pain. Shoto, harbouring a bitter hatred towards his father on account of this as well as the abuse towards his mother, refuses to use his fire powers in battle until Izuku Midoriya reminded him of his mother's encouragement. After Shoto used his fire power in battle, Enji was visibly excited, although Shoto still made clear to him that they were not on good terms. Nevertheless, Shoto accepted his father's field training offer, showing that he realizes his father's success as a Hero. Enji later expressed pride in his son after he succeeded in his Hero license exam - he called him his son not his tool as he previously done. Enji tried to pat his son on the head, though Shoto gave him the cold shoulder. Undeterred by this rejection, Enji simply told his son he would try to be a better hero and man that Shoto could be proud of. Shoto simply shrugged him off, but smiled to himself in response. Rei Todoroki Rei is Enji's wife, however the relationship between them is far from a happy one. Enji only married her to conceive a child capable of surpassing All Might, showing that there was no love between them from the very beginning. When Enji began training Shoto to become a Hero, his wife tried to stop him, but Enji refused to listen and told her to stay out of his way. Enji would constantly abuse her which led her to a psychotic break. Enji then admitted her to hospital, but not for her own sake but rather so that she would not interfere with Shoto, showing no form of care or compassion. It was mentioned that he has been visiting his wife at the hospital often, though he hasn't seen her face to face. He left her a flower that she once told him she liked. This implies that he does have some care for her, in spite of his cruel actions towards her. Other children Due to them not inheriting a powerful Quirk to surpass All Might, Enji did not put much thought into their upbringing, even forbidding their brother Shoto from playing with them. While it is unknown if he was abusive to them, his daughter Fuyumi was nervous about Shoto meeting their mother. His son Natsuo mentions that he hardly remembers him, which means that Enji did not do much in raising his oldest children. After deciding to change and promising Shoto to become a better man, it is unknown if he will extend this side to them as well. However, Fuyumi and Natsuo were surprised to hear their father visited their mother at the ward and seemed perplexed by her words of him facing an internal conflict. Others Toshinori Yagi Ten years before the start of the series, Toshinori once had a talk with Endeavor and since then, they have not spoken to each other. It appears that Endeavor has an intense rivalry with Toshinori (one sided on Endeavor's side as Toshinori tries to be friendly with him). This rivalry with Toshinori is so great that Endeavor decided to have a child that would be able to surpass All Might. Endeavor despises Toshinori's "easy breezy little attitude", finding it to be annoying. Despite his antagonism to All Might, Endeavor does have a begrudging sense of respect for his skills and strength. However, upon learning and seeing his true form, Endeavor was furious that his rival's true form was so meek and small. His disdain of All Might only intensified after the latter retired as a Pro Hero and Endeavor would be given the No. 1 spot, which he always wanted but furiously refuses it, due to the fact he did not earn it nor does he feel he deserves it. Despite this he is not incapable of showing All Might respect, as he thanked All Might for bringing his son to him. He sincerely asked him later how he was such a capable Symbol of Peace. Hawks Enji did not like the young heroes' attitude and was especially annoyed when the latter made comments on him. However, he kept his composure and agreed with some of them. Later, he confronted Hawks on his snarky attitude and the latter explains that he tried to help Endeavor on the podium as he sees that Endeavor is fit to be a new leader to support everyone after All Might's retirement. Enji almost left dissatisfied, though Hawks requested a team-up as he needed his help in investigating concerning sightings of Nomus. Trivia *Enji's name contains the kanji for , , and , which is also a common component of male names. *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *While most people have to deal with some sort of physical recoil from overusing their Quirk, Enji is always seen with his Quirk activated meaning the hot flames do not affect his body at all, alluding to the fact that they are not normal flames but ones that he can fluently control *Enji 's favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, he was an instructor at U.A. High School. This concept was discarded, due to it shifting the balance of power towards the protagonists too much, as having both the 1st and 2nd ranking hero in the protagonist's side would mean most conflicts would be easy to deal with. Quotes *(To Shoto Todoroki about using the fire half of his Quirk) "So you've finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your veins, you will surpass me...you will fulfill my ambitions!!" References Site Navigation it:Endeavor pl:Enji Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Fathers Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:U.A. Sports Festival Arc Antagonists Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Emitters Category:Hideout Raid Team